


A Short Vacation

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Sex Toys, Convenient Plot Devices, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Everyone is Enjoying Themselves, Fantasy Sex, For God's Sake Don't Let Hayato Overthink Anything, Improbable Quantities of Sex, Kink Fic, M/M, Oiran Trained Yamamoto Takeshi, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Training, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Sexually Dominant Sawada Tsunayoshi, Size Kink, Size Queen Gokudera Hayato, Size Queen Sawada Tsunayoshi, Size Queen Yamamoto Takeshi, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Urethral Play, Virgin Gokudera Hayato, anal stretching, body modifcation, bubble universes, nonexistent refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Sho-chan fucks up an experiment; Tsuna and Takeshi really don't mind being trapped in a bubble universe with Hayato, and take thorough advantage of it and him.





	A Short Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. A 20K one-shot (which I will be impressed if you get to the end of without frigging, or discovering a new kink) predominantly written because my PTSD has been playing up too much to concentrate on anything with a plot. Nevertheless, some does creep in and may be revisited at some later point. Enjoy!

He’s warm. It’s disconcerting; when he’d gone to sleep, he’d been under a pile of blankets half a metre thick, because the weather had decided to get positively glacial - he’d even sent a message to Enma, asking if he’d pissed off Adelheid somehow - but he’s now uncovered and still warm. If it wasn’t for how quiet and content his Flames and his Hyper Intuition were, he’d probably panic, but as they were, he’d enjoy the bone-melting warmth until something exploded.

The first explosion comes ten minutes later and he opens his eyes reluctantly, pushing himself up and looking around. He ignores his nudity; his intuition was still quiet and at least Reborn hadn’t put him in a sundress again. Even if he could pull it off. From the sound of the explosions, Hayato was here with him, wherever they were, and someone - probably Takeshi - had made an appreciative comment about how good he looked naked. His Rain had no filters when he was relaxed, and Hayato was surprisingly prudish at times. 

He follows the explosions anyway; how well Takeshi would be holding up to the barrage depended on whether Shigure Kintoki had decided to allow the Mist working Squalo had taught his Rain to work. Most of Takeshi’s other blades couldn’t stand up to more than two or three of the Flame-enhanced oddball explosives that Hayato tended to throw when he was out of uniform. They tried not to let him do so outside of the training areas because it got hard to cover up his presence, and even if Nono wanted them to make themselves reputations, he preferred the sort of reputation that would allow them to still walk among civilians when they needed to.

He finds the two of them in an open area, already pocked with craters, and Takeshi dodging Hayato’s explosives, with a slightly sheepish expression on his face. He did at least have Shigure Kintoki with him, in shinai form, which probably explained why he wasn’t looking more than slightly ruffled. And aroused. Which seemed to be part of what was infuriating Hayato, which was hysterical, because Takeshi had been tugging Hayato’s pigtails since they first met, and how had he failed to realise what that meant?

His Storm had the most _adorable_ blush on his cheeks. Given the lack of other presences and the quietness of his own Flames and intuition he sighs and relaxes against one of the trees on the edge of the clearing, sliding to sit down at its base, and pushes a little of his Flame into the box-ring on his finger. Natsu yawns, sprawling beside him, and he settles to watch the back and forth ridiculousness as his two hands figure out what’s going on between them. Maybe he’ll even get a show out of it.

He does. Takeshi’s casual sweeping away of Hayato’s explosives pushes his Storm past his instinctive reach for a bigger boom and into switching for a set of knives that came in a swirl of Shamal’s Flames to his fists, and that makes Takeshi’s eyes _glitter_. He leans into his own Flames, borrowing one of his Cloud’s favourite tricks to eavesdrop on the interplay between them.

“Stop looking at me like that, pervert Rain!” He snorts. That wasn’t going to discourage Takeshi. In fact, given their dynamic and the cheerful name-calling the two of them always engaged in, it was only going to make things, uh, harder for Hayato. Especially given he’d pulled _blades_ from somewhere. Presumably, they were a new holdout weapon courtesy of his Storm’s mentor. And a better match for Hayato’s weaknesses in combat than the ridiculous weapon that his future-self wielded. 

“Aw. But Hayato is so cute when he blushes.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to wave _that_ at me! I thought a sword was supposed to be overcompensation, not under-compensation!”

“So Hayato has been looking! Does Hayato-chan _like_ what he sees? Would he like to be its saya? I could make sure Hayato _enjoyed_ it -” he giggles, stuffing his hand in his mouth to avoid clueing his Rain and Storm in to his presence, and winces when Hayato slashes, causing Takeshi to have to flip backwards, and mmmm, that was a really pretty move, and the things it implied about Takeshi’s flexibility … it was almost enough to have _him_ considering pouncing and dragging his Rain to bed. Or to a nice soft patch of moss at least. 

Warm sunshine, laziness, and the desire to see the resolution to their sparring match holds him back; watching Hayato’s body swallow the whole of the pretty cock his Rain wielded would be almost as sweet as testing whether he could take it himself. It looked like it was at least as long as the knives Hayato was using semi-effectively to defend himself. And they were substantial blades, if not the two and a half feet of Shigure Kintoki’s steel length. Wood snaps against steel, Hayato catching Takeshi’s shinai on the guards of his knives and flinging it aside long enough to allow him to duck away and fuck, when did Hayato start _spitting_ flames? 

… since he’d been working with Xanxus on a semi-regular basis, probably. Given that neither of them had any Mist at all, it was obviously a Storm’s trick, something Xanxus had figured out and been bribed into teaching to Hayato, or his Storm had learned it from their sparring; Hayato could be sneaky like that. Had his Storm picked up any other tricks? He knew that Dino and Kyōya had their preferred ways to deal with adrenaline and that Xanxus and Squalo were Xanxus and Squalo; was Hayato flirting with Takeshi deliberately? 

No. The blush went down far too far for it to be fake, or induced. Hayato was genuinely confused and flustered, and that was _adorable_. Really, really adorable. Everyone thought he was the innocent in their group, but despite having been on the streets, Hayato seemed to have managed to preserve his ‘virtue’. That was going to make this all the more entertaining, though given the size of Takeshi’s … tantō, he hoped his Rain had been practising with someone. He’d have to step in if it looked like Takeshi was just going to try and stick it in without sufficient preparation. He could take it after all. Or show Takeshi how to make sure Hayato enjoyed himself.

He has to bite his lip not to moan at the image that invades his mind; Hayato laid out on the grass, moaning, as he worked his whole hand inside his Storm. Hayato would need his whole hand, given Takeshi’s cock, and maybe he’d suck Hayato while he prepared him for Takeshi’s tantō. And if Hayato was as innocent as he currently seemed to be, the threats against whoever had stolen Jyuudaime’s innocence were going to be _hysterical_. The image distracts him long enough to miss whatever it is that causes Takeshi to snarl, and stop playing with his food. 

It makes Hayato pale, and apologise, but given the Rain Flames edging Shigure Kintoki’s steel form, and the rather intent - and still aroused - expression on Takeshi’s face, he’d been taking more lessons than he’d thought from Squalo. His Rain flicks his sword twice, spinning Hayato’s hold out knives away from him and then snatching them in mid-air, and attaching them to Shigure Kintoki a half-second before banishing the blade back to where he kept it when it wasn’t in use. 

“Hayato-kun, you need to stop sending Takeshi mixed signals.” He sings out the words, and Hayato freezes. Takeshi doesn’t; he’d sort of known the Rain was aware of his presence when he started engaging in some of his more showy moves, but it was nice to have the confirmation. (He’d checked; Takeshi only ever backflipped when he was sparring _and_ he was observing. Never in battle, and never without himself in the audience. It was adorable.) “And Takeshi, if you want something, you might try being blunt with Hayato-kun; he’s never been very good at spotting innuendo. Which is weird given he’s been mentored by Shamal, but is probably a self-defence mechanism.”

“Maa, maa.” Takeshi’s lips twitch and it’s only the enhancement to his own hearing that allows him to hear what Takeshi says when he invades Hayato’s personal space, Rain covered hands wrapping around Hayato’s wrists with lightning speed. “Hayato-kun, I’ve been trying to get you pinned under me since you arrived in Namimori.” His Storm goes the _best_ shade of pink. It’s startling how attractive it is on him. “I know my … tantō is intimidating, but I also know how to use it.”

“Che. Like a baka like you _knows_ how to wield _that_.” He groans and facepalms. Even after his warning, Hayato was sending mixed messages. It was just as well he loved his Rain and Storm enough to mediate. Or mitigate, perhaps would be the better word; calming Hayato’s Storm, and soothing Takeshi’s Rain only takes a flex of his Sky. Bleeding Mist Flames into existence to make sure Takeshi had something more suitable for lube than Shigure Kintoki’s mineral oil is equally simple, and Mukuro was such a pervert to insist he learn how to do that.

“Why don’t you let him show you how well he can wield it, Hayato. I’m right here, and he knows better than to harm you. Would it help if he and I demonstrated for you, first?”

“But Jyuudaime, your innocence -” Takeshi cackles, folding in half with laughter. “- baka, this is serious.”

“Oh, Hayato. I dealt with that little problem last year. Dino and Xanxus helped me with it, and then Mukuro taught me some entertaining tips and tricks for my Mist Flames because I turned the tables on him.”

“That would explain why Squalo was sulking last spring.” Takeshi’s grin is infectious. “Come here, Tsuna. If you’ve been playing with them, let’s show off for our pretty innocent.” His Rain was incorrigible, but his cock did look like a _very_ fun challenge; thick and long, with a fat cockhead that was going to stretch him so well that he was going to be able to feel its presence inside him through his abdominal wall. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to open his jaw wide enough to do more than lick at its tip. 

“Want me prepared or to do the work yourself, ’Keshi?” Hayato looks like he’s been slapped with Squalo’s box animal and it’s funnier than it should be.

“Oh, if we’re showing Hayato how much fun this is, we should start from scratch, really …” Hayato splutters, but he winds his Flames around his Storm and steps into Takeshi’s open arms. 

“Be gentle.”

“Any other requests?”

“I want _all_ of your cock, ’Keshi. No playing silly tricks because you don’t think I can take all of it.” His Rain makes a small sound of protest and he touches Takeshi’s lips with his index finger. “Dino, Takeshi. I’m sure Squalo’s told you all about his, uh, sword.”

“It’s Squalo’s third favourite.” Takeshi sucks his finger into his mouth, laving it like one would the tip of a cock. He pulls it back reluctantly, and Takeshi chases after it, kissing the corner of his mouth. “After his spatha and Xanxus’s, of course. And I’ve been introduced to _all_ his swords.”

“Incorrigible. I bet you forced his hand, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.” Takeshi grins, and lifts him effortlessly, betraying training with his secondary Flames, wrapping his legs around his waist and trapping _both_ of their cocks between them. Takeshi’s cock is easily as thick as his wrist, and it’s scorchingly hot against his skin. “Lube?”

He reaches - mentally - for the lube and waves it at Takeshi who kisses him again, and then kneels, and oh, that was a really nice show of strength from his Rain. It made his cock twitch in appreciation, and the fingers digging into his buttocks, spreading them wide, and making him shiver as one long finger brushes against his hypersensitive ring. 

“Kami, you’re sensitive, aren’t you, Tsuna?” He nods, a smile on his lips, and his body consciously relaxed. Not that that would be enough to let him take Takeshi’s cock without more preparation, but it means the finger pressing against him slips through the outer ring of muscles, dragging a gasp from his Rain. “I bet Dino and Xanxus really enjoyed helping you learn about your body, didn’t they?”

“Mmhmm. Like Dino’s way best, though Xanxus’s way is good when I’ve had to fight.” 

“Mmmm. Slow and luxurious it is, then.” He’s tipped back onto the grass - more a thick layer of moss that’s at least as soft as his futon, really - and Takeshi kneels over him, plucking the glass bottle from his hand and placing it next to his hip. “Any hard nos?”

“No deliberately shocking Hayato-kun when he can’t escape and can’t stop watching, and no blood.” Takeshi nods his head, and he spares Hayato a glance, and oh, that colour on him was adorable, and he looked like he was about to shoot off like a bottle rocket. Not that he could; the tentacles were another Mukuro special, and they weren’t going away until he said so.

Takeshi’s answer is non-verbal; his legs are lifted onto his Rain’s shoulders, forcing him to support his weight on his own shoulders. He realises what Takeshi’s plan is just before he actually indulges, and cleaning himself _there_ was a trick that he was glad he’d learned from Xanxus. Takeshi’s tongue is gloriously hot and rough against skin that was painfully sensitive and it’s only the way his Rain has him pinned that stops him kicking him. It doesn’t prevent the shriek, and fuck, he should have known his Rain would be _filthy_. Really, really filthy, given that he hadn’t asked if he could clean himself using his Flames. But fuck, he was good at what he was doing, and greedy, too.

And capable of using his secondary Flames, too. He hadn’t expected that, and certainly hadn’t expected the press of his Rain’s hot tongue against his prostate. Even Dino hadn’t done _that_, and the one time he’d coaxed Kyōya into bed he’d ended up on top. (His Cloud was lazy, and an unrepentant uke who preferred everyone else to do the work, so he hadn’t demonstrated _this_ trick.) He whines, bucking, and Takeshi only holds him more firmly, poking his prostate over and over again, and he has to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of his own cock to avoid cumming _everywhere_. As much fun as it would be to do so, he had no desire to give himself a facial. 

“’Keshi, you’re being a _tease_.” 

His Rain withdraws his tongue and kisses his inner thigh gently, before answering him. “Of course I am, Tsuna. You gave me two limits and neither of them were ‘don’t tease’. And we are putting a show on for Haya-kun, after all.” He shakes his head, tightening his legs warningly. 

“Brat. Get your mouth on my cock; I don’t like facials.”

“Maa, maa. I’m only a brat _sometimes_. And I think you like it when I’m between your legs, anyway, _Boss_.” He shivers; the way Takeshi’s tongue had caressed the last word was almost as filthy as its earlier occupation. “But as I like the taste, I’ll have a sip.” 

He shakes his head at his incorrigible Rain, but before he can say anything, Takeshi captures the head of his cock and swallows it fairly effortlessly, and he throws his head back against the grass and writhes as his Rain makes a sincere attempt to suck his brains out through it. A successful attempt, at that, and fuck, who had he been practising on? The orgasm that Takeshi had ripped from him was one of the better ones he’d had in the last six months, and it takes him a long moment to reconnect with his body; he likes floating in his Sky Flames a little too much, still, after how long they’d been sealed away.

“Fuck, I’m fairly sure you could suck a baseball through a garden hose.” Takeshi has a smug look on his face, and a tiny bit of his cum dripping down his chin, and he’s fairly sure that means that’s one of the ways his shameless Rain has been practising his skills. “But that wasn’t what you were supposed to be demonstrating.”

“Maa, maa. I’ll get there. This is the first time you’ve expressed an interest in playing, Tsuna, and I’m savouring the treat.” He thumps his head back again, but Takeshi reaches for the little bottle of oil and damn near pours its contents inside of him. It makes him shiver; even those few minutes in the sun hadn’t warmed it much. “You’ll have to make more before we pounce on Hayato-kun -” he nods, and Takeshi throws the bottle and pushes two fingers into his hole. He sighs in relief, and his Rain chuckles. “- you like being like this almost as much as Kyō-chan, don’t you?”

“Like it the other way ’round, too. Can feel my Flames properly when I cum. Still can’t the rest of the time -” Takeshi’s mouth shapes an ‘ah’, his fingers twisting and beckoning, rubbing and scissoring in a ruthless race to open his body enough for the monster cock his Rain wielded. “- more, ’Keshi. Please? Two’s just a tease.”

“Three, or four?”

“Four. Xanxus’s training regime is ruthless. Don’t tell me he went easy on you?”

“Squalo taught me to cheat, but it’s a Rain trick. You did it manually.”

“Mhmm. Xan-nii’s got _big_ hands. His callouses feel _amazing_. Even better than Dino-nii’s.” Takeshi chuckles but slides the requested extra fingers into his body, making him sigh and his cock twitch in interest. “Oh, that feels good. Like being stretched. If Hayato-kun wasn’t here, would have just got you to ease that pretty cock of yours into me. But he needs to see prep.”

Takeshi’s thumb strokes his rim, teasingly, and then worms its way inside, making him squirm just a little. “So eager.”

“Of course.” The fingers are withdrawn and then Takeshi’s there, blunt cockhead pressed to his opening, just balancing him there, not even breaching it and he forces his muscles to relax, to let his Rain control the penetration rather than jackknifing and impaling himself. He turns his head, desperate to distract himself from the worship on Takeshi’s face as his body slowly swallows the thick head of his Rain’s cock. The way it’s stretching him is brutal and the widest part isn’t inside yet, and fuck, how did Takeshi expect Hayato to take this? 

It pops inside; the sound’s audible, and he sees Hayato’s convulsive swallow in the way his adam’s apple bobs. His Storm is the colour of his Flame, and then his attention is drawn back to Takeshi. “Good, Tsuna?” He nods, and Takeshi presses, and fuck, the feeling of his cock _tunnelling_ into his body, reshaping him around it - if he hadn’t gone to Dino’s bed, he’d have been completely overwhelmed by the sensations. As it was he teetered on the edge while Takeshi eased him down its thick length. Then his evil Rain pressed one big hand to his lower back, and one to his abdomen and _squeezed_ him between them. 

The resulting shriek would have brought anyone nearby running. The sparks of fire it sent up his spine were cruel and brilliant and awe-inspiring, the product of pressure applied in _exactly_ the right place to make sure that the thick vein that decorated the top of Takeshi’s cock rubbed against his prostate for a breath-taking in-stroke. One that stopped abruptly and made him groan in disappointment and wriggle even within Takeshi’s grasp. He just needed to find the right angle, and _there_. Takeshi’s gasp is his reward as an extra couple of inches of his Rain’s cock sink into him in a rush and their pelvises meet. “Told you I could take it.”

“Xanxus?”

“Mmm. No, Dino has his own ways to tease. He has a couple of really, really big dildos he likes to watch me slide down; he fixes them to the floor, and I don’t get to cum until I’m sat flush on them. He does his paperwork until I manage it and sometimes it takes _hours_.”

There’s a wail from where Hayato is writhing; he suspects it’s either at the mental image or the fact that he knows that he won’t be allowed to terrorise Dino for stealing his innocence. Either will be fun to fuck out of Hayato’s head. “So I can do _this_, then, _Boss_ and you’ll just make pretty noises, right?” Takeshi punctuates his words with a smooth withdrawal and equally smooth thrust back in, hands still applying pressure and he rewards his Rain with a filthy and well-earned moan as every millimetre of that vein rubs exquisitely against his prostate. 

“So good, Takeshi. So very, very good.” His Rain beams at him and keeps moving, and he has no idea where he’s finding the coordination to thrust and maintain the brain stealing pressure on his abdomen. He gives up speculating when Takeshi somehow manages to add a third aspect to his co-ordination and captures the tip of his cock in his mouth, giving it a strong suck that threatens to rip another orgasm from him long before he’s ready for it. His Rain is _ridiculously_ flexible and he’s going to have so much _fun_ with the fact. 

Takeshi does steal his pleasure from him, dumping him back in his Flames for an extraordinarily long and dizzying moment that he has to claw his way back from. “Can I?” Takeshi’s voice is hoarse, and he smiles to himself and nods, and he’s folded in half, his Rain using his body to get himself off with desperate, jerky thrusts and he does his best to add to his Rain’s stimulation. His body is well trained enough that even with his Rain’s ridiculous girth he can squeeze and resist and he’s rewarded with the cock buried in his body pulsing and Takeshi collapses onto him, panting, and Flames heavy and sated. He mourns the loss of his cock when it slips out of him, but Takeshi’s cum is so deep inside him that he gets to keep that for the moment, and his own Flames preen in delight.

Takeshi rolls off him and he stretches enjoying the warmth of the sun and the feel of his Flames almost within his grasp makes him feel like a well-fed hunting cat sprawled in a sun-patch, prey dispatched and more waiting to be caught. “You should probably release Haya-chan, Tsuna.” 

“Mmmm. Not until you have your mouth on his cock, ’Keshi. He’s going to ’xplode if the times Mukuro did this to me are anything to go by.” His Rain laughs. “Or I could do it. I bet Hayato tastes good.” Takeshi beats him to Hayato, and he pouts at his Rain as Takeshi effortlessly swallows Hayato to the root, and oh, watching Hayato’s cock force Takeshi’s throat to bulge is pretty. He releases most of the tentacles, taking control of those that remain and teasing Hayato’s hole with one of them. It doesn’t take very long for Hayato’s face to go even redder than it had already been and _there_. Takeshi swallows convulsively and he pushes the tentacle through the temporarily relaxed muscle - it’s all of a pencil’s thickness, and reminds him of how hollow he currently is. Which he can do something about, can’t he? They’re obviously in a pocket ’verse, given how calm his intuition is and the absence of anyone else; not that he’d need to be here to be able to do this, but.

He gives himself one of Dino’s posts to work his way down and the first foot is easy; it leaves him with another foot and he kneels, allowing his weight to settle on the thick intruder into his body, and goes back to watching and feeling his flesh slowly part around it. It’s one of the posts that thickened to a truly obscene width near the base, and being stretched by gravity was an exquisite sensation, and he wanted to show off for Dino the next time he had a chance to invade his office. Its size makes Takeshi’s eyes go wide, and he holds a finger to his lips, winking at his Rain; he had a more immediate plan than just impressing Dino, and it involved being in the centre of a Hayato and Takeshi sandwich when they’d finished tor-tutoring Hayato. He was sure his Storm would have some stamina; he had to have learned something from Shamal, even if he was innocent, right?

“Oil, Tsuna? Unless you want to keep working him open with just your Flames?” 

“Let him come round, first, ’Keshi.” The tentacle he’s fed into Hayato’s body bends and flexes, responding to his subconscious rather than his actual orders, and he forces it to still, rather than using it to extend his Storm’s orgasm even further; without the extra stimulation, life comes back into Hayato’s eyes quickly.

“I’m going to kill -” Takeshi’s hand covers Hayato’s mouth. 

“Letting Tsuna stay innocent would have been a really bad idea, Hayato-kun. He did the sensible thing when he asked his brothers to help him learn how to enjoy himself. What would you have done if someone had seduced him and gotten pregnant, or assassinated him?”

“I love that you listed ‘get pregnant’ first, ’Keshi.”

“You’d follow your kids off a cliff, Tsuna. You don’t want to be _anything_ like your sperm donor, after all.” He whines at the mention of his _father_; it kills most of the arousal in his system, leaving the post he’s sat on feeling twice the size and almost painful, and he kneels up, lifting himself back up a few inches to ease the ache. “Of course I’d be more worried about that. Kids would be the easiest way to get you over to the dark side, after all.”

Huh. He was throwing the next tactical problem Xanxus gave him to solve while in bondage at his Rain as a test. He’d sort of forgotten the last one in favour of the trick Xanxus did with his tongue when he was solving it. He’d had no idea that his urethra was so damn sensitive; it left him wondering if the trick would work equally well on Takeshi or Hayato. And what they’d think of him pushing some of his Mist in _there_? He’d have to test it out on Hayato when they had him impaled on ’Keshi’s fingers. 

“- are you sure I can’t kill Dino and Xanxus, Jyuudaime?”

“No, Hayato. You can lay back and let _us_ deal with your innocence, though. I want to ride you and ’Keshi’s cock in a few hours. At the same time.”

“Jyuuda-” the word’s cut off by Takeshi’s tongue plunging into Hayato’s mouth and he snickers and lets his Flames resume their mischief. Summoning more oil is easy enough to do, and he coats his fingers, and paints streaks of it across Hayato’s skin. It makes Hayato shiver, and he and Takeshi have a little competition to see which of them can extract the best sound from his Storm. It’s a _very_ effective little competition; he finds that Hayato’s iliac crests are _very_ sensitive and that stroking them makes him squirm. Takeshi extracts a number of squeaks by rolling Hayato’s balls in his hand, feeling their weight and the way his Storm’s Flames boil in them, and he retaliates by expanding the thin tendril that’s crept into Hayato’s ass to something closer to a finger’s width.

Hayato breaks away the kiss, squirming in desperation, but he just tightens the tendril of Flames wrapped around the base of his cock. “Not until you’ve been well and truly debauched, Hayato-kun. Your next orgasm is going to be on Takeshi and I’s cocks, sweetheart.” Hayato shivers. “I think I want your mouth; Takeshi’s cock is going to be a challenge for your ass, but it’s a lot easier to stretch that hole than it is to stretch your throat. That takes a lot more work and training, and I’ve barely got started on it. Dino and Takeshi are well beyond my capacities.” 

“You’re not exactly under-endowed, Tsuna. If tousan hadn’t found that oiran to teach me, I would have struggled to suck you.” Hayato’s bright pink and squirming on his tendril and Takeshi kisses him again. He pulls Hayato towards him, greedy, unwilling to give up either his Storm or the thick post he’s sat on. Takeshi snickers at him, but follows, pressing Hayato between their bodies, trusting that the post would stop him toppling backwards. “It’s going to be pretty to watch Hayato’s eyes water as he tries to stretch his mouth around you.”

“You two are being _mean_.”

“No, we’re teasing, Hayato. It builds the _anticipation_.” Hayato squirms as he murmurs in his ear, blowing warm air over the earlobe he’d just licked. “We want you to _beg_ for us to give you pleasure. Want you to beg to be split open on our cocks and turned into a vessel for us to pour ourselves into. We want you to enjoy every moment you spend on our cocks.”

“But perhaps we should take mercy on you.” Hayato nods, and he barely bites off the whimper at that consent; that’s ridiculously sexy. He tugs his Flames free of Hayato’s ass and trails his hand down to tease at the entrance to his Storm’s body. He rubs it with two fingers, making gentle, circular motions, increasing the pressure by tiny increments until they slip inside. Hayato makes a tiny sound of confused distress that goes straight to his cock, and - by the sound of things - straight to Takeshi’s as well. “Need some help holding off, ‘Keshi?”

“Gods yes. I want to take advantage of your skills.” Takeshi’s eagerness makes him giggle.

“Let me guess, you were told to take advantage if a Mist wants to play?”

“Mmhmm.” He wraps a thin tendril of Flames around the base of his Rain’s cock as a cock-ring to prevent Takeshi cumming before he had a nice hot Hayato wrapped around him. The thought makes his own body clench around the thick post inside it; in the wake of that spasm of pleasure, he regains every inch he’d lost earlier, and an extra two leaving him feeling like he can climb mountains - or fuck a racehorse. Not that he would. He didn’t even think Dino-nii would, but he certainly could take Dino and Takeshi together if he stayed really really relaxed. He’d have to make the next one thicker …

Hayato squirms on his fingers, and he returns from his daydream long enough to find his Storm’s prostate again. He sinks a little of his Flames into it, encouraging its sensitivity and coaxing it into a slightly more entertaining form. Or at least a slightly more entertaining form for him and Takeshi; he wasn’t sure Hayato would appreciate how easy to stimulate he was making it. He adds a third finger when Hayato’s thoroughly distracted, head buried in Takeshi’s shoulder, mouthing at his collarbone, and scissors them with fell intent, channelling more of his Flames into the tight muscle; he wasn’t above cheating to make sure that Hayato can take his Rain’s cock. “Either I fist Hayato-kun, Takeshi, or you promise to be very very good and only to take him at the speed I tell you to. Which is it going to be?” 

“I’ll be good.” Hayato makes a tiny sound that could be fear, but the way it segues into a moan as he coaxes his opening even wider. “You could tie me up, Tsuna. Then I couldn’t go any faster than you thought was safe -” Hayato squeaks, and the ring of muscles he’s in the process of stretching clenches with brutal force two or three times, and he raises an eyebrow at the realisation his Storm had just had a dry orgasm on his fingers at the idea of Takeshi tied up. “- and you’d get to watch until I was seated, and then we could start teaching Hayato-kun about how to give _really_ good head. I’m getting even harder thinking about you and him ‘69-ing, to be honest -”

“Mmmm. We should work on his gag reflex first. If we’re ’69-ing, he’ll need to take all of my cock and I wouldn’t want him to choke on it.” Hayato makes another of those squeaks, and he withdraws his fingers and dismisses his post, leaving him feeling empty and unsupported. “Lay down Takeshi; I’m going to let gravity help open Hayato for your cock.” Takeshi relinquishes him to him, and lays back, supporting his cock to stand vertical, and it makes his mouth water. He wants to see Takeshi and Dino side by side to compare their sizes, but he thinks they’re much the same, and he’s going to enjoy this a _lot_. He knew he liked it when Dino broke him in, even if they’re skipping a few of the more manual steps that his big brother had enjoyed utilising. It wasn’t like he had the equipment to teach Hayato’s body to self-lubricate and to manually dilate it before penetration. (Okay, he could use his Mist Flames, but that was Dino’s kink, not his. He’d been surprised; he’d thought Xanxus or Mukuro would be the one into permanent body modifications, but no, it was Dino who thought reshaping people was fun and had taught him how to do it _reasonably_ safely.) 

He still has a firm grip on Hayato; he doesn’t think his Storm will bolt if he lets him go, but he doesn’t want to take the risk. He uses a tendril of his Flames to smooth more lube over his Rain’s length, using something thicker and more luxurious than he’d given Takeshi for his own taking; he didn’t want to take any risks with Hayato’s body before it had gotten used to being regularly and vigorously violated. Once Takeshi’s cock is properly coated, he uses tendrils of his Flames to lift Hayato until he’s suspended over his Rain.

He lines Hayato up carefully, and tugs him down until his hole has to start stretching open over the obscenely large head of Takeshi’s cock. Hayato makes a broken sound, muscles twitching and trying to resist, but his rim keeps stretching, and stretching. He rubs more of the lube and some of his Flames into it, to help it do so painlessly. He applies a little more pressure to Hayato’s hips, pulling his asscheeks apart to help the penetration. 

He forces himself to breathe out when Hayato’s rim accepts the whole of the head of Takeshi’s cock with nothing more than a low, well pleasured moan from Hayato, and a squeak of surprise from Takeshi rather than any indication of pain. ”How does that feel Hayato-kun? There’s a lot more of Takeshi’s cock, but even managing to take that much of it is a real achievement, especially for a virgin.” 

”S’full, Jyuudaime.” He hides a grin and eases Hayato down a little bit more, and admires the worshipful look on Takeshi’s face. He sits back on his heels and grows himself something to enjoy while his pretty Storm begs and shivers and whimpers his way down the length of Takeshi’s cock, ”Feels ’mazing tho’…” 

“Good. We’ll take it nice and slowly, sweetheart. You’re basically unstretched from this point, and Takeshi’s cock’s as wide as your wrist. I need you to trust me and sing out if anything hurts, m’kay?” Hayato nods blindly, and he caresses his Storm’s side gently. He binds Takeshi a little tighter, thick tendrils across his hips and thighs to stop him rushing things. “Look how much Takeshi appreciates you, sweetheart; see how wide his eyes are, and his look of fascination. Imagine what he’d be doing if he could touch. Do you remember how he folded me in half and sucked my cock while he took me?” 

Hayato’s fingers claw at the barely visible bindings suspending him over Takeshi and his Storm whines as he shifts into Hayato’s peripheral vision with the object he’d created. “Jyuudaime -” he rubs some of the thick lube he’d been using for Hayato on the smooth tipped cone. “- isn’t that a bit big?” 

He giggles. His Storm is adorable. “I’ve been having a lot of fun experimenting, Hayato-kun. This is a toy I’ve been working with under Dino’s guidance. It’s going to let you and ’Keshi fuck me at the same time, in the same hole.” Hayato’s eyes go wide, his cock twitching and dripping pre-cum onto Takeshi’s abdomen. “I like sex Hayato, and a good orgasm makes my Flames far easier to embrace. The other advantage to me doing this is that I’m not going to rush you for _my_ pleasure, sweetheart.” He kneels over his toy, positioning his own still gaping hole to accept its thick tip. He sinks down it until he feels the stretch; gravity will do the rest of the work and he’s looking forward to it. 

Once he’s balanced on his own torture device, he lifts Hayato, carefully, until his rim bulges, Hayato’s body desperately trying to retain its thick intruder where it can give Hayato the most pleasure. A whimper of his own escapes him as his greedy hole relaxes a little, and he sinks an unexpected inch onto the toy he’s using and nearly drops Hayato. Does drop him for a fraction of a second that leaves a fresh half-inch of cock embedded in his Storm and dragging an obscenely pretty moan from Hayato. 

“Fuck, what did you do, Tsuna? I can feel his prostate throbbing against my cock. Don’t tell me that’s normal -” He grins and wriggles on his own impalement and Takeshi sighs. “- you’ve taken up Dino’s favourite hobby, haven’t you?”

“Of course I did. Though Mukuro’s at fault, too. If he hadn’t pounced on me, the lesson might have faded and you and Hayato would have been safe from my predations.” Hayato groans and Takeshi squirms in his bindings. “I’ll get ‘round to playing with you in a bit.” 

“Promise?” He nods, and Takeshi grins. He lowers Hayato a little bit more, and the grin fades in favour of every one of Takeshi’s muscles straining against his bindings, trying to get a little bit of leverage. He can see the desperation in his Rain’s face. “Fuck. Tsuna. He feels amazing. So hot and tight, and he’s throbbing and twitching around me. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to hold off for very long -”

“Yamamoto Takeshi, you will last _precisely_ as long as I tell you to.” He lets his developing ‘Boss’ tone seep into his voice and Takeshi swallows, convulsively, now straining to obey his orders. “Use that desperation to make sure that Hayato gets overfilled, sweet, silly boy. Imagine how pretty he’ll be, swollen from our loads -” 

“Men only produce -” he drops Hayato a little further onto Takeshi’s cock, cutting off his Storm’s protests about biological impossibilities in favor of a moan filthy enough to make his hole clench and then swallow another half-inch of his toy when it relaxes again.

“Hayato-kun, what do Flames do?” He lifts Hayato up a full inch and a half when he doesn’t get the answer he’s waiting for, making his Storm squirm and whine at the pressure on his rim and its absence from his prostate.

“Make physics and biology their playthings?”

“Good boy.” The blush that creeps back up his Storm - from his cock, of all places - is adorable, and he makes a mental note to keep praising him at regular intervals as he trains his body. “And ‘Keshi’s been training his Cloudiness, and I’ve been training my Mist. If I want you that full, I’m sure we’ll manage it, even if it takes several attempts. Now -” he drops Hayato precisely two inches and his Storm squeaks in pleasure. “- you’re less than a third of the way down Takeshi’s cock, and you need to relax, sweetheart, or this is going to take all day.” Takeshi whines. “And none of us are coming until you’re seated in Takeshi’s lap, sweetheart.” He eases Hayato down Takeshi’s shaft, breathtakingly slowly, but with an easy persistence that buries almost six inches of it inside his Storm before they meet resistance again, and Hayato makes a sound that might even be discomfort. It has him lifting himself partially off his own toy to press a warm hand against Hayato’s abdomen, gaging how sharp the bend from his rectum into his colon is. 

When he figures out the right angle, Hayato makes a sound of protest as he’s unbalanced, shifted and another sound, mostly surprise when all of a sudden he’s seated in Takeshi’s lap. He settles back onto his own toy, amused by Hayato’s response. He lifts Hayato a few inches and slams him back down again. “Fuck. Fuck. He’s so _hot_, Tsuna. He’s scorching me. Please let me use him properly. _Please_. He can take me, let me shape him -“

“Uh-uh, Takeshi. We need to take this carefully, or we’ll break Hayato-kun. You don’t want that, do you? If we do this properly, he’ll spend the rest of the day warming your cock with his ass. Even when you soften, as long as you’re wedged around that bend in his gut, you’ll stay in place inside him -” Takeshi whimpers. “- as much fun as it would be to straighten him internally, this will be even more fun until we get home and I can get him into Dino’s hands. He’s much better at this sort of modification -” Hayato makes a sound that could be frustration or confusion or a protest, but he lifts his Storm again, slamming him down, short sharp thrusts that have Takeshi and Hayato making equally broken, aroused sounds, and he amuses himself that way for a long handful of moments as he squirms on his own toy, his ass swallowing another two inches of it in response to the way his Storm and Rain were enjoying themselves at his command. “- deep breath, Hayato. I’m going to lift you off Takeshi so we can reposition ourselves. I want to be able to stimulate myself while I’m teaching you to suck cock; if I let ‘Keshi do it, you’ll drown before we’re even halfway done. And you wouldn’t want to deny me the feel of your throat around my cock, would you?”

His Storm nods, head lolling back in pleasure, and he grins, and lifts Hayato painfully slowly off Takeshi’s cock, enjoying the way his Rain’s cock re-emerges from his Storm’s slender form, had to tug gently to get it back round the bend inside Hayato, and fuck, the way his hole bulges, trying to cling to its head is amazing and pretty, and he touches it, feels the heat, the twitching muscle, the fight - but he pulls and it pops free. Hayato’s hole flutters now it’s open, gaping obscenely. He’s half worried that they’ve broken his Storm, but fuck, it’s pretty. He’d do it again and again, and he knows why Dino likes modifying people’s bodies so much now. 

He has to lift himself off his own toy to realign Takeshi’s cock with Hayato’s hole, and then Hayato’s sinking back down again, even wriggling to help the fat head of Takeshi’s cock slip past the bend in his gut, and then pressing his hands to his abdomen to feel how full he is. “Can you feel him pressing against your diaphragm, making it hard to breathe, Hayato-kun? Does it feel good to be so full?” His Storm nods, and he shudders, sitting back on his toy for a moment. He presses back and down until he’s almost painfully stretched, and can feel the head of the toy pushing at the modification separating his rectum and colon and debates letting it pop through. Before he can get distracted, he vanishes it, leaving himself feeling even more hollowed out than he’d felt when Takeshi withdrew from him, his rim fluttering in greedy desperation to be stretched around something again. It would close up, but right now it gaped, and he shivers at the sensation of cool air against sensitive skin.

“Baka-keshi -” Takeshi bucks his hips in answer to Hayato’s whine, and he trails his fingers along his Storm’s thick cock, appreciating its smoothness, and the sensitivity of it. “- fuck, your cock is ridiculous. It’s so _big_ -” he scrapes his fingernail across the tip of it making Hayato arch and clench around Takeshi’s cock. He’ll have to introduce Hayato to how sensitive the inside of his cock was later, but right now, he had some tutoring to inflict on Hayato-kun. And the way Hayato’s mouth opened to moan in pleasure -

His own fluids are sweet, more of Dino’s modifications, and he shifts, hands cupping his Storm’s face. “Trust us, Hayato-kun. We’ll never give you more than you can take, I promise. Even if it feels overwhelming.” Takeshi sits up carefully, one strong arm around Hayato’s waist to keep him firmly impaled. Hayato’s mouth makes that ‘o’ shape again, and he gives up on his self control, pressing the tip of his own cock to it, feeling his Storm resist slightly, and then an impossibly hot tongue flicks against his tip, delving into the sensitive hole in it.

Fuck, his Storm’s instincts were _perfect_. He was going to be a demon when they were done reshaping and teaching him what to do with them. He was looking forward to it almost as much as he was to teaching Hayato in the first place. “Keep doing that, sweetheart. Let me fill you up with cum and my cock until you’re swollen and sated, and then I’ll take my pleasure from your pretty throat.” Hayato’s tongue presses at the tiny opening there, and he moans, low and appreciative, and Hayato makes a sound of confused surprise when he’s able to dip inside it just a little bit. “Dino, Hayato-kun.” Takeshi giggles, and presses a kiss to Hayato’s shoulder, urging him to take a little more of his cock into his mouth. 

“Open your mouth a little wider, Hayato. Let our pretty Sky in, let him share you with me. He’ll be gentle with you, I promise.” He pushes gently, and Hayato surrenders, lets him in, properly, tongue still probing at the hole that was making him moan, but with those pretty pale lips stretched tight around the widest part of his cock. Fuck, Hayato’s so good to him, and if he wasn’t using his Flames to hold off his ejaculation, he’d already be pouring his pleasure down his throat, drowning his Storm with the volume and force of it.

“Sweetheart, you’re being so good for us, but if you keep sticking your tongue inside my cock then I’m going to struggle to get into your throat.” Takeshi makes a sound that’s half strangled at that information. “More play with Dino, ’Keshi-kun. I’ll demonstrate it’s benefits - ah - later. Much later.” Hayato’s tongue withdraws slowly, teasingly, and he’s so screwed. Because his Storm is an absolute _tease_. “You can still use your tongue, sweetheart; use it to rub the underside of my cock head; you should be able to feel a ligament there. Tease it.” Hayato is adorably compliant with his instructions, following them to the letter, and oh, that’s hot, too; he suspects he’s the only person that Hayato will ever be like this for. Even Takeshi won’t get this version of Hayato unless he’s there, too. 

He presses himself deeper into Hayato’s mouth, praises him and Takeshi for their compliance with his orders, and channels a little of his Flame through the violated tip of his cock, to coat the back of his Storm’s throat. Once it’s coated, he pulls Hayato down the length of his cock, steady pressure that forces his Storm to swallow him or resist, and Hayato has no intention of resisting, he suspects. He groans as Hayato’s lips kiss his mons, his Storm swallowing convulsively, throat incredibly tight around his cock head, and before he takes mercy on him, he lets one hand shamelessly grope the obscene bulge in Hayato’s throat. 

“So good, Hayato-kun. I’m going to back off now; breathe in when I’m back in your mouth, and then Takeshi and I will get started properly.” Hayato whines as they shift him, making sure that this will as easy as possible on him. Hands and knees, so Takeshi can pull him back on his long shaft, and he can force his way down his throat, can make him choke and whine around his cock. “So good for us. Such a pretty, virgin whore for Takeshi and I to despoil. We’re going to eat you up Hayato, leave nothing for anyone else to teach you. We’re going to fuck your ass, your throat, your cock - every hole you can think of, we’ll leave our mark, make it clear you’re ours for ever and ever. And until Byakuran relents and rescues us, you’re not going to be empty for any longer than it takes us to switch places.” He drops the pitch of his voice, and Takeshi pinks, hips bucking, even as Hayato whines in desperate need.

They set a steady rhythm, shifting Hayato all of four inches back and forth between them; enough to allow Hayato to breathe, to rub Takeshi’s cock over his prostate, to make all three of them feel good. “You - gods, Hayato, you’re so very tight, so good, so right to have wrapped around my cock, can I keep you there forever - mean it, Tsuna-kun, that I can share Hayato with you going forward?”

“Oh, Takeshi. You two have been flirting for even longer than Hayato’s been mine. I’d love to share him with you. You might have to submit to him more often than you expect, though, especially if I’m not there to shut his brain off.” Hayato makes a sound of protest, tries to push up, pull off his cock, but he doesn’t let him, tightening his grip on his Storm’s shoulder, strengthens the subtle flames preventing him from biting his cock, rolling his hips, fucking his throat with steady, impatient strokes that have Hayato’s lips kissing the base of his cock over and over again. Hayato quickly stops struggling, sinking back into his Flames, and oh, he’d known all of his own had ridiculous reserves, but Hayato’s Hurricane was awe-inspiring. He wonders if Hayato’s ever managed to sink into its eye properly; he knows how hard it is for him to make it into the centre of his without help.

Hayato moans, saliva dripping down the thick length of his cock, and he loosens his mental grip on the leash preventing his Rain and Storm from cumming. Hayato does so almost instantaneously, and fuck, that was hot, the way that his Storm choked on his cock as his Flames surged and poured out of him, and Takeshi follows, rapidly, whining something about impossible heat getting even hotter and tighter, folding over Hayato, only just catching his weight before it impacted him in an unfortunate way. He pulls Hayato off his cock, and tugs him off Takeshi’s, pulling Hayato into his own lap. Takeshi pouts at him, but he lays his Storm down carefully, hooking his elbows under Hayato’s knees, folding him almost in half and sliding inside his well-loosened hole. He fucks Hayato with short, sharp thrusts, aimed at the slowly growing web of nerves that would make it so much fun for his Storm to keep spreading his legs for both of them. He’d leave Hayato’s depths for later; he was looking forward to making his Storm squirm in pleasure with his entire arm inside his body. He wanted to see how many times Hayato could cum without a cock inside his pretty form …

He wrings a second orgasm from Hayato’s barely conscious form and pours his pleasure into his still spasming body. Takeshi’s cock had left him open enough for hard use, and he folds over him panting, almost exhausted, but remembers his promise, that Hayato would always be full while they were here. It’s easy enough to summon up some of his Flames to build something hard enough to make Hayato purr when it’s inserted, yet flexible enough at the tip to curve round the bend and keep him feeling full deep enough to stay open for Takeshi’s cock. When he’s pushed it inside Hayato, he makes his own, longer, fatter, pushes it into his hole, until he can feel it curving round inside him, its very flexibility making it hard to breathe, and then he flops on the grass next to Hayato. “Your turn next, ’Keshi. Your pretty oiran taught you to use your cock, but how about your ass?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Is that a no?”

“No, he taught me that, too. And Squalo introduced me to his favourite swords, too. But somehow I don’t think that will compete with what, a year at Dino and Xanxus’s knees, learning from them?”

“Something like that. Dino started teaching me when he was in Namimori for the curse battles. Xanxus took more persuading -”

“- was that why Kyōya was so annoyed with him?” He giggles at the memory of trapping Dino in his classroom and his nii-san’s blush when he’d explained _exactly_ why he needed Dino to teach him _everything_ about sex. Romario had been surprisingly helpful in refining his reasoning and distracting his Boss. “And why Dino was so relaxed before Kawahira appeared?”

“Pretty much. He was a bit busy to spar with Kyōya, which left Kyōya with only Ryōhei when he was frustrated, and that came with consequences; you know how sensitive his hearing is.” Hayato laughs, low, hoarse, and his own cock twitches in appreciation at the sound; it’s the audible evidence of just how much fun they’d both had when he’d forced his Storm’s throat to accept his cock. He sounds _wrecked_ and it sounds amazing on him. “Which also explains why Ryōhei ended up in the hospital, incidentally. He calmed down when Dino roped him in as a bottom for me to learn to top. We did get interrupted when Kawahira finally moved, but it was a lot of fun -”

“I bet.”

“Perverts -” he rolls towards Hayato and presses a hand to his Storm’s abdomen, channelling his Flames into the construct inside him. It vibrates with them, wriggling, massaging, making Hayato beg him for relief that he doesn’t give him. “- Jyuudaime, _please_.” He takes mercy on Hayato, clenching his fist, and the construct inside him throbs, expands, stretches, and his Storm arches, cumming all over himself again.

“Stop overthinking, Hayato-kun, and I’ll stop, but I think for now, you should just relax and let the pleasure take you while I fuck with ’Keshi. You can watch if you want, but I was considering testing a perversion of Dino’s -”

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?” Takeshi’s words make him giggle. The over the top theatricals were hysterical. “What has he been teaching you?”

“All sorts of things. I think your cock is a bit big for the one I was thinking of, though. I might have to save it for later, once we’ve had a nap, ’Keshi, and I can use Hayato to warm up on.”

“Jyuudaime -”

“Spread your legs for me, ’Keshi-kun. How much preparation do you need?” 

“More than you did, but less than Hayato -” he shakes his head in amusement. 

“So some, then. Takeshi-kun, I could just slide down your cock and my body would open and accept it. The human body can be taught some fun tricks if you have the patience, -” Takeshi blinks at him and he giggles and pets his Rain’s thigh. “- I’ll show you at some point. I don’t need lube anymore either, at least for a ‘normal’ cock, ’Keshi. I would use some for yours because it’s long and thick, but something this size -” he produces a six-inch dildo, perhaps an inch and a half thick, “- I can take raw and thoroughly enjoy it. Dino thinks I’m six months or so from being able to do that with a cock the size of yours. Less if I have someone to make sure I practise at least twice a day -” Takeshi’s cock twitches, and he licks the head of it with a deliberately filthy gesture. “- want to help me with that? I’d like to just be able to take your cock raw in the break in a meeting and return to it with your cum so high inside my belly it takes half a day to pool under me.” Hayato makes a noise that he’s fairly sure means his Storm is dying next to them, but when he checks, Hayato’s just hard as nails and ready for something longer and thicker inside his own body, his muscles all relaxed from yet another orgasm. 

He increases both their plugs’ size and summons some of the thick lube he’d used to open his Storm, and presses two fingers to his Rain’s pretty opening. Takeshi arches with deliberate showmanship, hole swallowing the fingers pressed to it. His Rain is tight, and he flexes his fingers, mentally speculating whether Takeshi’s ever actually been taken or if his introduction to Squalo’s swords had all been in the nature of oral; there were traditions after all, among the oiran and the geisha about a student’s virginity. He’s almost tempted to ask, but it won’t change what he’s now planning for Takeshi, who has been his to his very toes since the roof, so instead he scissors his fingers, twisting them and tugging at Takeshi’s rim in greedy certainty that his Rain will yield this to him, too.

“Stop resisting me, Takeshi. You want me to fill you up, don’t you? Want me to show you all of the perversions Dino and Xanxus have taught me. Want me to scorch you with my cum, claim you as my saya, take everything you have to give me and just a little bit more until you’re only breathing with my explicit permission -” his Rain shudders, muscles rippling in painful eagerness around his fingers, hole physically trying to pull him inside, "- I bet your nii-san had a lot of fun training this pretty little hole; did he use his own cock, or did he use wood and glass to teach it to suckle like this?

“Bronze and, fuck, jade, -” Takeshi moans when he curves his fingers unashamed of taking pleasure from his submission. He adds a third and reshapes the plug inside himself, needing to be able to ride it, needing the friction to be able to work through the blinding realisation that Takeshi had been trained for him, needing the toy inside him to drag against sensitive flesh to distract him from the fact that his Rain had been taught with bronze and jade, and what that _meant_. Hayato makes a broken sound next to him, and he looks down, and fuck he’d forgotten how debauched this looked when he was using a deep toy; his Storm had the perfect position to see it move under his skin, and it was obscene to watch. The muscles around his fingers suck at his fingers and he craves feeling that around his cock. “- please Tsuna. Want to know what a flesh and blood cock feels like. No one’s ever let me have one -”

“I take it you only sucked Squalo’s swords then, pretty Rain of mine?” Takeshi nods and clenches even tighter around his fingers. “Have you been trained to be slick inside, or do you need some help?” When Takeshi doesn’t answer, looking half-dazed, he reaches for one of Takeshi’s hands with his free one, wrapping it around his cock, so that Takeshi can feel its size. “Verbal, Takeshi-kun -” his Rain’s body is hot and tight and he can feel some slickness but he doesn’t want to assume the level of training it’s received.

“Want it slick and soft, Tsuna, please?” There’s another whimper from Hayato, eyes fixed on him and Takeshi, cock so hard it looks acutely painful, and he lifts an eyebrow at Takeshi who nods, and he lets the fingers pop free; rather than sinking straight into his Rain he bends, feeling the resistance of the increasingly thick toy violating his abdomen to the movement, and captures the tip of his Storm’s hard cock. He sucks it hard, presses his tongue into the slit there, using his Flames and Hayato arches, nearly forcing his own occupant from his sheath - at least until he increases its size _again_, and Hayato is so perfect to still be enjoying himself - as he cums down his throat. He licks his lips as he releases Hayato and returns to Takeshi, lining himself up with his Rain’s sweet tight opening. He coats himself in lube with half a thought and then presses himself inside, slow and easy, savouring every desperate suck of Takeshi’s hole. It’s beyond exquisite, and he wants to know if he can train himself to respond the same way to a cock; it’s like he’s buried in a well-trained throat and he barely manages to avoid cumming when he finally sinks all the way inside. He’s far shorter than his Rain, but just as thick, and he just nudges the curve inside Takeshi’s body. That triggers a reaction though, in the gorgeous sheath he’s buried in. A fierce clenching that has him teetering on the edge of an impossible abyss, repeated every time he nudges at that limit; it makes him wonder how Takeshi would react to a cock long enough to force its way around that bend. It makes him want to tie Takeshi up and fist him open or serve him up to Dino and watch his own nii-san sink into his Rain’s body.

“How much do I owe your nii-san, Takeshi-kun?” His Rain laughs, abdominal muscles rippling and the motion interrupting the conditioned response of his ass to a thick cock intruding into it. “Because I feel like I could give him every yen I possess and it wouldn’t be enough, sweetheart.”

“Tou-san made the bargain. You were always to be the first flesh and blood cock to take my hole, Tsuna.” Takeshi clamps tightly around him, holding him in place, and he moans, low and sweet at the excruciating pleasure. “But any of my children who want training in the arts will go to his lineage when they’re ready, -” he rolls his hips, the pleasure too much for him to stay still.

“Can you cum like this, ’Keshi?”

“Whenever you order me to, Tsuna. And whenever you cum, or I get wet inside; that was fun training.” He swears, hips bucking at the implications. It explains why his Rain was getting slick if he’d done that training. “Do you want me to cum for you, _Boss_? Do you want me to make a mess, or do you want me to hold off, and wait for your sweet mouth to wrap around my cock? I bet you can deepthroat me, can’t you? Do you want to choke on my cock while I use you like you used Hayato?” Takeshi reaches up, tracing the form of the toy still moving inside him, and he shivers and shudders and thrusts again, making his Rain moan

“Cum,” Takeshi does, muscles snapping tight, back arching, toes curling and it’s glorious. So hot and tight and wet for him, perfect, and he desperately staves off his orgasm, wanting to see if his Rain is being honest about his training. (He wants that training. Wants to be able to get properly slick and ready for a cock when aroused.) He rides it out and then releases, and Takeshi does indeed cum again, and fuck that was hot. In different circumstances, he’d tie his Rain to one of the gym-horses and see how many times he could cum before his body over-rode its conditioning; he was too selfish to actually do it, and had no desire to break it, either. 

He collapses over Takeshi, body finally spent, at least for the moment, and mourns his cock sliding out of slick, well-trained heat. At least the pocket dimension they were stuck in was warm enough to lounge around even naked and covered in sweat and cum. He rolls off him sprawling, body lazy and sated, even the toy he’d been subconsciously shifting and vibrating stills, though it continues to make his belly bulge obscenely, and Takeshi rolls after him as he snuggles up against his Storm. Hayato’s just beginning to recover, his cock perking up a little bit and he lays his head on Hayato’s shoulder and contemplates its dimensions for later. But that will be after they’ve relaxed and cuddled and he’s recharged at least a little. He hasn’t had so much sex since the last private dinner at the Cavallone villa; he’d served as the focal point for a formal negotiation between the Cavallone and the Varia and it had been … rewarding.

Takeshi presses against his back, half-hard too, and he luxuriates in their presence. There’s a tiny part of him that wants to know exactly how they’ll react if he pushes them further, but that can wait for later. He shifts the forms of his own toy and Hayato’s, making them a little smaller and heavier, giving them both a chance to recover before he’s ready to start again. Pulling a chain of beads out of Hayato’s body when they’re ready to push him back down onto one of their cocks will be pretty; for himself a single long piece of silicone, narrower than ’Keshi’s cock, so he’ll have to stretch all over again, and some weight in his bladder, preparation for another fantasy later; given the way his Storm and Rain responded to pure Flames being poured inside them, it’ll give them a lot of pleasure.

He naps in the sun, his Flames calm and content with his Rain and Storm so close until Takeshi carefully shifts, lining his cock up with his opening and applies a little pressure. His own well-trained hole surrenders, swallows his Rain’s broad cockhead greedily, still slick from their early play. (Still full, and he should vanish the toy, but he wonders how his body will respond to it being shoved a foot deeper; given his kinks, it’ll likely just drive his arousal further and higher to be so violated.) It shoves the silicone toy that has his belly bulging deeper, nudges against the eggs he’d created for that later fantasy from the inside; his flesh divided them from Takeshi’s cock, but given how many he’d stuffed himself with, the Rain could clearly feel their texture as he forced his way inside. 

He pushes back smoothly, and Takeshi sinks his teeth into his shoulder as Rain’s full length slides easily inside him, forcing the toy almost too deep. Deeper than he’s breached himself before, making him want to mewl and beg for more. Hayato crowds against him, clever hands investigating, teasing him and his cock before investigating his hard, swollen abdomen with its ridges and bumps from the spheres of Flame-conductive stone inside his bladder. He’d sized them to match Hayato’s cockhead, and stuffed himself to capacity and he supposed he should explain what he planned to do to his pretty Storm with them. Eventually. Once Hayato had moved from petting him to exploring his perversions, or thought to ask. But rather than return to his cock, Hayato’s hands shape the twin obscene bulges of Takeshi’s fat cock and the silicone that had been shoved so deep inside him.

“How does that feel good, Jyuudaime?” He lets his head loll back against Takeshi who takes it as a cue to start moving, long soothing strokes that took advantage of the way Dino had trained his body. 

“Because you can crosswire almost any sensation for pleasure, and I have. Feeling full gives me pleasure Hayato, and that comes from being ever so slightly stretched. So I chase depth and breadth and my Flames help reset things so I don’t ruin myself in the process.” Hayato’s hands return to his abdomen, shaping and shifting the spheres in his bladder, crushing his prostate between them and Takeshi and he cums unexpectedly, bucking his hips, clenching around Takeshi’s cock, world greying out, and one of the spheres trying to settle into place to be expelled, but he has no intention of it going anywhere but inside Hayato. “Careful sweetheart. I don’t want to spoil your surprise. Why don’t you see if you can remember how to suck a cock from when we showed you earlier? I’d really like to see what you can do with a cock now you know you won’t choke on it -” 

Hayato whines and bends, and fuck, his Storm’s mouth was hot and wet, his tongue curious, fucking into his slit again, seemingly reassured by his comment about his Flames making sure he didn’t damage himself. Takeshi rolls his hips, shoving him forward, deeper into Hayato’s mouth, and he clenches reflexively, squirms as his prostate is crushed mercilessly, and his Rain murmurs appreciatively in his ear. One of Takeshi’s big hands presses against his abdomen, and he hums, and then addresses Hayato, and fuck, he should protest, but the suction is exquisite and his body knows how to yield for this. Takeshi rolls his hips and he cums even as Hayato sucks and one of the spheres slides into place and he moans as it presses even more firmly against his prostate. 

But Hayato backs off rather than carrying on sucking and he whines; Hayato’s fingers curl curiously around the cock he’s just sucked, petting it, and he shivers, the dregs of that orgasm still rolling through his system thanks to the way the sphere that’s dropped is pressing against his prostate. He shuts his eyes, thrusts into Hayato’s hand, feels the way Takeshi’s cock is still moving inside him, still stretching him, reshaping him and he purrs as Hayato investigates the bulge at the base of his cock. 

The finger, investigating his rim, makes him moan; he’d stretched himself before, but the nap had given his body time to adjust, to tighten up and Takeshi’s cock was so thick, so good, so _filling_, that Hayato has to coax him to open up further. Add in the way that the spheres were filling him, and fuck, it was going to be ridiculously good being split open on both of their cocks like that. 

“I think we might to give Tsuna a little relief before we try that, Hayato. Why don’t you try stretching his cock and see if we can coax some of those spheres he’s stuffed himself with out of his little body?” He whines, but Takeshi wraps a tight arm around him, shifts, rolling until he can sit up and fuck, that pushed everything deeper and another orgasm was already threatening, and he’d caught himself up in the fantasy almost as thoroughly as he’d tried to catch Hayato and Takeshi up. “Are they meant to be eggs, Tsuna? Do you want to be milked of them, have Hayato’s body swallow them up until he’s bulging and half-conscious with the pleasure?” He nods, and Takeshi bucks his hips in reward, grinding his big cock even deeper inside him and he moans. “Do you want to _breed_ Hayato? Because I can definitely see the appeal -” he pants, cock twitching, the sphere stopping him ejaculating for now, “- or perhaps we should concentrate on breeding you, Tsuna. You said you liked to be stretched and full, and pregnancy is pretty much the definition of that -” 

Takeshi’s hand presses at the spheres, rolling them against his cock, making him whine, before his hand moves to his cock, joins Hayato’s in petting him.

“You’re a Mist as well as a Sky, Tsuna. Can’t you make it possible?” He shivers and Takeshi presses his finger _inside_ his cock. It sinks in easily, path well slicked by his own cum, and he arches into the pressure, moaning when it fills him so well. Then a second, scissoring a little like he’s scissored Takeshi’s hole open. The stretch is so good that he just wants more, wants Hayato’s cock inside his, fucking it, wants to see if Takeshi will choke on his fattened cock, wants them to beg for his Flames. “Hayato, why don’t you try opening him up to make extracting them easier? I bet he’ll take it beautifully, and he’ll cum so hard when you get all the way inside.”

The loss of Takeshi’s fingers makes him whine; they’d been a challenge, but it had felt so good to be stretched like that; the only way it could have been better would be a cock in his throat, too. Hayato’s fingers are more delicate than Takeshi’s, a pianist’s, and his Storm is more hesitant than his Rain too, which amuses him far more than it should, and Takeshi distracts him by bouncing him on his cock again, and he groans at the pleasure, the pressure building behind the sphere waiting at the base of his cock. When Takeshi lets him settle onto his length again, Hayato has two fingers inside his cock, just resting there, and he whines at the back of his throat. 

Fortunately for him, his Storm takes the hint, scissoring his fingers incredibly gently, sliding them in and out of his cock with easy motions that make him want to squirm and beg, but he can’t find his voice. “That’s enough, Hayato-kun.” Takeshi pulls Hayato’s fingers out of his cock dragging another whine from his throat at the loss, but then there’s Hayato’s cockhead pressing to the gaping slit of his own cock and he shrieks as his Storm presses into it. He’d never actually done this with a flesh and blood cock, Dino’s far too big for this, but they’d played at oviposition, and he’d done it to Dino, had fucked his nii-san’s cock; it had been incredibly intimate, sinking inside another man’s cock, and it was equally so from the other side of the equation. 

Hayato’s fingers had been longer than Takeshi’s, but nowhere near long enough to open him fully, and it means that the stretch only becomes more brutal - still manageable, but enough to have him clamping impossibly tight around Takeshi, around the spheres waiting for a warm body to receive them. Leaves him moaning in desperate need to be able to ejaculate, his balls burning with it. Hayato’s eyes are focused on his cock, and he looks down, too, and fuck that’s obscene; the skin is taut, thinned by the stretch, his flesh flushed and hard, and Hayato bucks without thinking about it, sliding deep enough to nudge the stuck sphere. (His Storm is a touch longer than him, but thinner, closer to the size of the dildo he’d used to describe what he could take raw rather than his own.) 

Hayato fucks his cock with exquisite care, nudging the stuck sphere over and over, pummelling his prostate, and Takeshi’s hand drops from teasing his bulging abdomen to squeeze his cock making him shiver and whine, his balls heavy and tight and then Hayato’s cumming, withdrawing, kneeling and sucking and he arches into that tight, wet heat as he cums, the stuck sphere finally free. Two more follow it, and Hayato sucks and fuck, that had felt incredible. His Storm backs off, opens his mouth to show his mouth’s empty and he shudders and reaches for the spheres inside Hayato, pouring his Flames into them until they burst in a flare of Sky Flames and his Storm doubles over, cumming again without any other stimulation.

His own cock is gaping, open and it looks debauched, puffy and fat, and he presses a hand to his belly, forcing the remaining spheres to shift. “You make me want to suck the rest of those out of you, Tsuna. But I think it would be almost as much fun to watch Hayato having to deal with more of those; can you still penetrate someone with your cock like that?”

“Mmhmm. J’st need some of m’Flames to help support it -” he whines when Takeshi lifts him off his cock in response, and because his Rain is cruel, ‘pops’ the toy that had been filling him, too. “- _’Keshi_ -” 

“You’ve doubled your girth, Tsuna. If I don’t help Hayato, he’s not going to be able to take your pretty, swollen cock into his tight little hole.” He still mewls; other than the weight in his bladder, he’s empty and he doesn’t like that. Not after such enjoyable play; his ass is spasming, trying to clench down on thin air; without something to tighten around the muscle twitches are more like cramps, and he whines in almost distress. Takeshi prepares Hayato with ruthless speed and he has no idea where his Rain is pulling the lube from as he races through stretching his Storm’s hole enough to take his newly fattened cockhead. 

When he’s done with Hayato, Takeshi lifts him back onto his cock, and he sighs in relief, entirely content to be his Rain’s cocksleeve for the rest of eternity. It feels so good to have something to clench down on and his sheath ripples around Takeshi’s length, sucking it in desperately. Before he’s lined up with Hayato’s entrance, his cruel Rain milks half a dozen more of the spheres down and into his cock, until it’s fat and swollen and rigid, and he’s begging for more stimulation. 

Hayato sprawls out on the soft moss, and Takeshi presses his cock to the tiny winking hole between his Storm’s cheeks. It swallows him slowly, forcing the spheres back towards his prostate. Takeshi presses a hand to his abdomen, and shoves forward and Hayato moans as the first of the spheres - encased in his cock - forces its way past his rim. Takeshi keeps the pressure on his abdomen with one hand, and yanks Hayato back and up his cock with the other until he’s fully sheathed and he gasps, much as Hayato does. “Put a little something in there with the ‘eggs’, Tsuna; I need something to expand so you have to give them to Hayato. I want to see just how many you’ve got for him; will he look pregnant when you’re done with him?”

“Maybe.” He gasps the word, barely having enough co-ordination to summon lube inside himself for Takeshi to expand. His Rain takes hold of it almost the moment he succeeds in making it appear, Cloud Flames sinking into the viscous liquid, and Takeshi is _relentless_, multiplying it with dramatic speed until he can feel the pressure; he knows that if he looks down he’ll be smooth and then Takeshi increases the volume even more, and bucks and he’s being used to fuck Hayato, the lube spurting and leaking around each sphere as they leave his cock. They slide from his cock with increasing ease, a slick messy process that has his eyes rolling back in his head as it feels like a mini orgasm every time and he goes limp, a ragdoll for Takeshi to use as he will.

He blinks dazedly when he’s pulled free of Hayato’s body, his Storm as limp as he is, and laid back on the grass, his ass once against clenching around nothing in a way that makes him whine and beg to be filled again. “Oh, Tsuna. You’re such a pretty mess. But if you want to be filled, you’ll have to make yourself something; I have another hole I want to fuck -” he blinks, and opens his mouth, obligingly, arching his neck to open himself up as best as he can for a cock the size of Takeshi’s and manufacturing something for his greedy hole - and one for Hayato, too; he wants those spheres to stay inside his Storm for a while - and while Takeshi obliges and feeds the ridiculously long piece of silicone into his gut, making him hum and drool at the pleasure, and from the sounds, fills Hayato with the smaller toy, earning a whine from his Storm, there’s no cock driven into his throat. 

Instead, his soft, messy, open cock is gently picked up and he shakes his head as he realises which hole his Rain wants to try and squeeze into. “Tell me no, Tsuna.” 

He doesn’t. And fuck, it’s like his cock is being split in half, torn apart, but the skin, fragile and thin, stretches and takes what’s being inflicted on it. In fact, he can feel it trying to harden around Takeshi, the pleasure so intense that the edge of his vision is gray, the world hazy.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous, Tsuna. I didn’t think you’d manage to take that. Can I try and get my whole cock inside you this way?” He should say no, but he nods, and Takeshi pushes deeper, and he shrieks at the intensity of the sensation as he makes use of the way the spheres have him open and the lube he’d multiplied so enthusiastically. When Takeshi comes to a rest, his cockhead is pressed against Takeshi’s mons, and he can feel the fat head of his Rain’s cock pushing at the top of the pouch it’s slid into, stretching him so well that he can’t do anything other than moan in pleasure and spasm around the dildo in his ass. “How much more can you change what I’m fucking, Tsuna; could we breed you? Would you stretch enough for that? Imagine how stretched and heavy you’d feel sat on my cock with a baby in this little hole …” 

He squirms at Takeshi’s words, the image they paint, and then his cruel Rain starts rocking into his body, withdrawing and pushing back in over and over again.

“I’m going to be fantasising about it every time I pin you down to fuck, Tsuna. Can I keep you this open so I can do this over and over again? I want to see what your cock feels like in my ass when it’s got a dildo in to keep it rigid. Will you fuck me hard, so that you can feel it deep inside, or slow and easy to try and keep yourself from cumming?” He doesn’t know, but he wants to find out. He makes a begging sound and Takeshi speeds up a little, making him whimper, and arch, biting his lip. 

“So will you cum for me if I order you to, baka-keshi?” The question barely registers; he’s almost insensate with the pleasure of his Rain’s cock moving inside him. 

“If you cum inside me, yes. But the ability to give the order is purely the preserve of my nii-san and my daimyō.” He shivers as Takeshi refers to him as his Lord; it makes his cock throb and his ass twitch. He has no idea where this increase in stamina is coming from; even for him it’s obscene and exaggerated, but there’s still no threat that his intuition can detect, and he suspects it’s a product of the relaxation and his Flames not being needed for other things. “Let me finish with Tsuna, though Hayato; my nii-san warned me about certain sorts of play, and we don’t want our Jyuudaime out of commission for any length of time, do we?” Takeshi’s voice dips low and sultry, caressing the version of his title Hayato enjoyed using so very much as he squeezes their cocks. “Order me, _Jyuudaime_. Tell me to fill your _womb_ with my seed, make me breed you, -” there’s a whine from Hayato and he claws his way back up enough to give Takeshi the order he needs. “- my balls are so full they ache, my Flames are only making it worse. Please, _Jyuudaime_.”

“Cum.” Takeshi makes a tiny sound, hips jerking, grinding his cock into the wall of his ‘womb’, and he can feel every pulse, every spray of cum as it fills him up. It goes on and on and on until he can feel it squirting out from his cock. When Takeshi’s done, he withdraws carefully, and they both stare at the state of his cock; it twitches under their eyes, and he whines as Takeshi dips his head to lick at the mess. 

“You might want to do something about the mess we’ve made of you, Jyuudaime.” Hayato’s voice is low and amused. “Don’t make me try and use my Sun Flames.” He whines; enjoying the limp state of his own body and the way Takeshi’s kitten licks were cleaning him of their combined fluids. But Takeshi’s fingers push into his hole, grasping the base of the dildo that had filled him while he was being ruined, and it’s tugged free in one long, smooth motion, leaving him empty and aching, and he reaches for his Sky Flames with a degree of performative reluctance and forces himself to think of his body as it was supposed to be - modifications in place, but nothing loose or distended - and then flips the mental switch that lets him reset everything. 

He’s still wet; the reset doesn’t do anything about that, even if he’s almost agonisingly tight again. His abdomen’s flat again, and that means there’s a puddle of Takeshi’s fluids under him, and a steady trickle oozing from his cock as his Flames force his body back to ‘normal’. “Fuck, that’s one hell of a trick, Jyuudaime.”

“Another one of Dino’s. Though he learnt it to handle Reborn’s training, rather than for sex.” He wriggles, turning on his side so he can see Hayato properly. “Now I believe I was being bribed with a show?”

“Yes, yes, you were.” Hayato presses Takeshi into the moss, straddling his hips and he hums appreciatively as Hayato’s hands sweep over Takeshi’s chest, tweaking his Rain nipples until they’re pink and puffy and Takeshi’s cock is hard, and framed by Hayato’s pretty bubble cheeks. It’s a gorgeous sight, and he’s tempted to ask Hayato to kneel up, so he can position that impossibly long, hard thick cock against his Storm’s entrance and watch as Hayato shivers and tries to take it all over again. He wants to watch Hayato’s pretty, tight little rosette stretch until it’s bone white and threatening to split; not that it will, but Takeshi’s cock must be right at the limit of what his Storm can take. (Which only makes him want to make Hayato take _more_. Makes him want to split Hayato open on his and Takeshi’s combined cocks. He’d make such pretty noises as they overwhelmed him.)

“What would you think of me putting vicious little clamps on those sensitive nipples of yours, ’Keshi?” His Rain shivers and he shifts to see his face; Takeshi’s biting his lip, and he traces a finger over those poor, abused lips. Takeshi captures his finger, sucking it in, and he adds a second, feeling the soft, wet warmth of his mouth. “Get them nice and wet, Takeshi; I’m going to finger you for Hayato-kun, and this is all the lube you get, sweetheart.” Takeshi gets his fingers wet, and he withdraws them, almost regretfully, and crawls around his Rain and Storm until he can sink them back inside Takeshi. His Rain’s hole takes them easily, surrendering to his touch so sweetly that his own hole throbs. Takeshi’s body is so hot, so tight and soft, like silk; he’s almost reluctant to share the pleasure with Hayato.

But Takeshi’s been flirting with Hayato since before the moment he made himself his, and he’s been looking forward to watching them together in every possible combination too much to be so selfish. “More, please, Tsuna.”

“Convince me, pretty Rain. I want you to suckle them like you did my cock earlier.” Takeshi laughs, muscles rippling around his fingers and he curves them to press against his Rain’s prostate, making tiny circling motions. “Mmm. You make me want to fuck you again, ’Keshi; I’d lift Hayato and then press him down on your cock and sink into you myself and you’d be so full …” he eases his third finger in, scissoring them, knowing that his Rain can take it, could take Hayato’s cock without it, but wanting to enjoy the hot silkiness embracing his fingers a little longer.

“Tease.”

“You started with it.” He curves his fingers again, presses, and strokes up the length of Takeshi’s cock with one Flame-covered finger, and the muscles surrounding his fingers clamp tight as it pulses, spraying his Rain’s fluids up Hayato’s back; they even end up in his hair, and he lets his fingers slip free of Takeshi and bends to lick them off Hayato’s back, making his Storm shiver and whine. He takes mercy on Hayato and burns the mess out of his hair. “I want to watch you sink inside Takeshi now, Hayato-kun. I want to see your cock slide into the hot-tight-slick hole waiting for it, and I want to watch your reaction to your cock being so well-loved.” He shifts to one side, where he can watch Hayato’s face, Takeshi’s, and the place where his Rain and Storm will be joined; Hayato shudders, and slides backwards, over Takeshi’s soft cock, and kneels between his Rain’s legs in his place. “Guide yourself in carefully, Hayato. Apply steady, even pressure, and try not to cum immediately.”

Hayato follows his instructions to the _letter_, and he grins at the face his Storm pulls as he sinks his cock into Takeshi’s body. Once Hayato’s cock is fully buried in Takeshi’s ass, he shifts back behind him, plastering himself to his Storm’s back, pressing one hand to Hayato’s abdomen, feeling for the spheres he’s still full of. He finds them, higher in Hayato’s gut than he’d been expecting - some have even made it round the loop, to press at the entrance to his small intestine - and hums, appreciatively, bursting one of them in a vivid flare of Sky Flames that has his Storm gasping and twitching, cock grinding into Takeshi’s ass. 

Given the way Takeshi moans, cock twitching, spurting cum despite its limp state, he’d dragged a micro-orgasm from Hayato; just enough to trigger the reflex Takeshi had described, and he grins, pressing a kiss to Hayato’s spine. “Doesn’t our pretty ’Keshi-koi’s body feel good, Hayato-kun?”

“Very.” Hayato groans the single word, and he grins, nipping at the point he’d kissed. He lets his still slick fingers drop to Hayato’s waist, encouraging him to move, to roll his hips, teaching him how to fuck another man, and then when Hayato’s body has learnt the rhythm, is pushing back against his now hard cock, and thrusting into Takeshi’s lax, sated form, he tugs at the fat little plug that’s stopping his Storm from leaking and helping him grow accustomed to his ass being filled and used for his own and others’ pleasure. It pops free with an obscene little sound, cum oozing from Hayato’s body in an unmistakable marking that has his own cock twitching. When he pushes two fingers into the swollen opening, Hayato fucks himself back onto them and forward into Takeshi, and he probes gently, feeling to see if any of the spheres are sat low enough to coax out. One is, and he lets it settle, coaxing its mass to increase until Hayato’s whining as it stretches his neat little hole obscenely. He pushes it back in with his fingers, repeats the sequence, makes his Storm groan, and buck into Takeshi’s slick passage. “_Tsuna_.”

“Cum. Both of you. I want to see it, want you covered in Takeshi’s cum, Hayato. You look so pretty when you’re a mess.” He nips Hayato’s neck again, scissors his fingers and then withdraws them; Hayato’s body spasms in protest and the lowest of the spheres is pushed through his battered ring by his orgasm. It sets off Takeshi’s orgasm, his Rain’s back arching, a sharp whine torn from his throat and he almost wishes he’d slid around Hayato to take the tip of Takeshi’s cock in his mouth given the volume. Takeshi half coats himself in thick, white cum, and gets streaks of it all over Hayato. He rests his chin on Hayato’s shoulder and admires the mess beneath him. He lines himself up with Hayato’s stretched, abused and gaping hole and pushes in, making Hayato squeal and the few spheres sitting low in his gut shift in favour of his cock. 

That drags more whines and whimpers from his Storm; he’d pushed more than a dozen of them into Hayato’s pretty hole when they’d been playing earlier, before Takeshi had shoved the plug into the swollen, loose opening. It meant that he must feel obscenely full, and he’d pity him if he didn’t enjoy being on the receiving end of this sort of play himself so much; the time he’d tried this with Dino, he’d been insensate, body lax and over pleasured when they’d finally gotten all of them back out of his body. It was why he’d made them easy to ‘pop’; he didn’t have the patience his nii-san had for working a limp body over. The fact that each pop ripped an orgasm from his ‘poor’ Storm was just a very pleasant bonus - especially given Takeshi’s training. 

“Relax, Hayato-kun. I’m going to use you to fuck Takeshi-kun, now. Just concentrate on keeping your Cloud Flames in your balls and your Sun Flames in your cock and arse; I’ll do the rest, sweetheart.” Hayato whines, but complies, Flames sinking into the requisite organs, and he uses his Mist to make a knot so that he can keep Hayato in place. The bulge that it creates, the way it forces Hayato’s rim to stretch even wider, almost bone white and still unable to release the knot he’s built himself. “Feel the way I rock through you, the way your cock glides in and out of Takeshi’s body; feel the way his body ripples around you, gently encouraging you to intrude deeper, use more force. Look at the way he wants us both, at the pleasure on his face, Hayato. Don’t you want to keep giving him this?” Hayato nods. “Good boy -”

Hayato cums, body frantically trying to clench tight around the knot that has his hole stretched painfully wide. 

“- oh, Hayato. So good for me.” His Storm’s body weakly tries to orgasm again, almost immediately. “I should have realised that you would like being praised, beautiful sweetheart. And I don’t do it nearly enough, do I?” The blush is already rising up from Hayato’s cock, pink blooming across pale skin, and he wraps his arm around his Storm. “You’re gorgeous Hayato; you caused my first wet dream, y’know? And the crush I had on your brain, gods; you made glasses hot.”

His Storm shivers, body twitching, tight hole flexing around his knot, squeezing it desperately, and fuck, he was going to have to be careful about how he praised Hayato when they were working. Unless it was the combination of arousal and praise? He’d have to experiment and reinforce it, to make sure that he could keep rewarding Hayato so effectively. 

He pops one of the eggs, just to emphasise things, to extend Hayato’s orgasm. “So gorgeous, Hayato-kun. Such a pretty submissive Storm for us.” The orgasm that rolls through his right hand is dramatic despite how little recovery time he’s had, and he nuzzles against Hayato, popping a new sphere every time he seems to be coming down again, and it’s exquisite, even if he isn’t letting himself cum; his Storm is hot and tight and compliant, relaxed in a way that he rarely ever sees him, and if he can keep him like this, he’ll be delighted. It leaves him wondering how long he can get Hayato’s body to keep reacting, once he’s driven him into insensibility and how long it will take for him to break the muscles involved. Because he probably should stop before they do, even if the idea of keeping his Storm lax and pliant has its attractions.

“Mercy, Tsuna. Gettin’ dehydrated. Warn me next time you want to play this game, please -” Takeshi sounds exhausted, and he takes mercy on his Rain, drawing Hayato back. He does peek over Hayato’s shoulder, though, and Takeshi’s body is positively swollen, hole oozing a steady stream of his Storm’s cum, and covered in his own fluids from a dozen tightly chained orgasms.

“And there was I thinking you’d had endurance training, Takeshi-kun.” His Rain makes a somewhat rude gesture in his direction and he giggles and eases his knot down from the obscene hole-stretching girth he’d let it reach to something that he can fuck Hayato with without needing to heal him afterwards. It still makes Hayato’s rim protest the repeated thrusts, but given that his Storm is Sunny and still limp enough that nothing’s tearing, he chases his own pleasure in the rippling sheath surrounding his cock. He finds it after a dozen strokes, pouring backed up fluids into tight, already slick heat, and withdrawing once he’s done. 

Hayato’s limp, hole not even trying to close up - he has at least an inch of gape, though if he rolled him over and spread his legs, it might even be almost two. It’s disturbingly pretty, and he flexes his finger, pulling a plug big enough he’d feel stretched out of his Mist Flames. Given the way Hayato’s ass swallows it, they might be sharing him in a few hours when he’s conscious again. “I have. But Hayato is something else, Tsuna. Especially when you’re behind him, and I can feel your Flames rolling through both of us.”

“Mmm. How did your nii-san train you to cum when you’ve been cum into if no one used a flesh and blood cock to fuck you, Takeshi-kun?” His Rain giggles, fingers tracing patterns through the thick wet fluid he was half-covered in. 

“Flames, and patience and enemas.” Takeshi’s cheeks are flushed and it’s adorable. “The enemas were, um, multifunctional. Has Dino used them on you? They can feel amazing if their administrator wants them to, and well, I like being full. S’even better when it’s you or Haya-chan, though.” He grins, remembering one of Dino’s impromptu experiments.

“Dino-nii isn’t very good at sustained training programs - most of the time he can just modify for the same effect - but he did decide to experiment with just how much he could get me to take before I used my safe word. With everything he threw in the bag he used it had some fun side effects, and perhaps I should make sure to use it on you later.” His Rain squirms and wriggles, hole clenching tight, trying to prevent himself from leaking more. “Do you want your own plug, Takeshi-kun, or can you retain without it?” 

“Should do without it, but, um, maybe a plug and some extra fluid? I don’t normally get one for less than two gallons, and I’ve got maybe half of one, but my hole is sore and it doesn’t want to stay closed, so -” he grins, and uses his Mist Flames to gather up all of the cum smeared over Hayato and Takeshi, and siphons off enough of what he’d poured into Hayato to make sure that it’s the plug that his Storm will be the most aware of and holds it as a ball. 

“Hands and knees, Takeshi.” His Rain scrambles over eagerly, presenting, and he was going to have to knot him later, and see what Takeshi thought of being treated like a bitch to be bred. “It’s just as well I’d have to do some serious work before you could actually be bred, Takeshi, or you’d be about to have a litter. Relax for me, sweetheart. I need to pour this inside you, and you’re all tense -” Takeshi shivers, doing something mentally, tipping forward, until his ass is far higher than his head, and then his hole unfurls, and fuck, that was hot. It was pink and relaxed, gaping almost an inch and he barely resists the temptation to play with it rather than merely filling his Rain with enough fluid to leave him bloated. Maybe he’d have to indulge himself later; Mist Flames applied to the tongue could be a lot of fun.

Working the excess inside his Rain takes a little patience and produces the sweetest sounds from Takeshi as he’s forced to stretch in a way that neither his nor Hayato’s cocks had caused. Takeshi’s panting by the time he pours the last in (he may have cheated, just a little; his Rain is surprisingly Cloudy these days and is his body and soul; it makes directing his Flames to multiply what’s in his guts easy) and the plug he shapes from his Mist Flames has a generous girth and a weighty knot that will make Takeshi whine. It does; he has to twist and rock it to get it into his Rain’s body, given the way he’s clenching to retain the liquid mess he’s poured into him. When he’s done, Takeshi flops over, rolling onto his back and rocks experimentally on the plug. “Fuck, you’re merciless, Tsuna. It’s hot.”

“Xan-nii had a lot to teach me.” Takeshi squirms and whines, and he presses a small hand to the slight bulge in his Rain’s stomach. It’s taut, and the Flames in their combined cum thrum under his hand, making his Rain whine even louder as they invade every nerve they can connect to. “He and Dino have to use different methods to manage their own. Dino spends so much of his time with pleasure saturating his Flames that just that can help him manage his herd, but Xanxus has never been allowed to develop his Flames that way; his have had to be combat-oriented for a very long time.” Takeshi makes a curious sound, and he leaves off petting his new paunch to trace his fingertip along his Rain’s half-hard cock. “Not a conversation for sexy times, Takeshi. How about we wake Hayato-kun back up and let him make another attempt at oral sex on you? The Flames I put on his palate should have set enough that even if you skull-fuck him it won’t dislodge.” Takeshi whimpers, and nods, and he grins. 

He reaches for Hayato, brushing some of his Flames over his Storm’s head, clearing the build-up of chemicals that had Hayato insensate. Hayato pulls a face as he opens his eyes, presses a hand to sore muscles and whines. “Jyuudaime -”

“You need to participate, Hayato-kun. We were just wondering how well you’d do at sucking Takeshi-kun’s cock, given you’ve had a break to ‘think’ about the skill set -” Takeshi snickers in amusement.

“Jyuudaime - ow -” he rests his hand on Hayato’s sore muscles, easing their ache and his Storm sits up, cautious, meeping as the plug in his ass settles, stretches him unforgivingly, probably rubbing against his prostate with merciless precision. “- thank you. Could you -”

“No. It’s only going to get bigger and heavier, Hayato-kun. Until your pretty little hole surrenders and lets both of us in, sweetheart.” Hayato squeaks and the sound is adorable. “You’ll manage it, and you’ll enjoy it, thoroughly. Imagine being sandwiched between Takeshi and I, your body so painfully open, stretched around our cocks, their presence inside you searingly hot and pleasurable. Imagine passing out on them the way you passed out on me before -”

Hayato whimpers. “Mercy, Jyuudaime, mercy -” he grins at the whined words and makes a gesture towards Takeshi. 

“Then show off for me, Hayato-kun.” His Storm crawls over to Takeshi, and he settles back on his heels to watch as Hayato dips to kiss the tip of Takeshi’s now _very_ hard cock. It’s pretty, but not what he’s actually looking for; he doesn’t want Hayato just to suck Takeshi’s cock, he’d been rather hoping that he’d explore Takeshi a bit more thoroughly now they’d taken the edge off for a short while. Maybe he’d overdone the removal of the oxytocin and endorphins? He shakes his head, dismissing that thought, and strokes his cock gently as Hayato works on teasing their shared partner. Hayato nips and licks his way along Takeshi’s sharp hipbones, lips coaxing little whines and moans as he moves onto the tight little paunch their Rain had from the way he’d been stuffed. It being stimulated makes Takeshi whine, and he should have expected this, probably. Though it was still _very_ hot. “Anyone would think your nii-san had been preparing you to bred as often as possible, Takeshi-kun.” Takeshi makes another whine, cheeks flush and hips twitching, pressing his fat plug against his prostate. “Of course, if you _want_ to be bred, I’m sure we can make that happen, once we’re home. I could probably do it now, but I’d rather have Dino to help ..”

Hayato lifts his head dragging a whine from Takeshi. “Help, or _help_, Jyuudaime?”

“Can’t it be both? Think just how much you’d enjoy Takeshi being spitroast between Dino and I; on his hands and knees, begging for more cock -” Both his partners whimper and he continues to tease them both, verbally. “- or picture him with his feet in stirrups and my cock and your arm in his ass, Hayato, as we rearrange him internally and then you jack me off straight into his new womb to make sure it takes -” Takeshi squirms, teetering on the edge of an orgasm. “- you’d be so full, Takeshi-kun. Could you take that much, sweetheart? My cock and Hayato’s fist would stretch you so painfully wide; would you cum from that before I ordered you to?” Takeshi nods vigorously and he grins. “I think you’d _adore_ Dino’s toy box, Takeshi-kun. Reborn’s sense of humour was even queerer when he was training him, and some of them are creepy but feel so good.” 

He runs a finger up Takeshi’s currently neglected cock, layering illusion after illusion over it, changing its shape to see which gets the best result from either of his partners and makes copious mental notes. (Hayato had wriggled and blushed when he’d covered Takeshi’s cock in soft spikes, and Takeshi had bucked and whimpered when he’d turned his cock into a dragon’s ovipositor briefly. But they’d both liked the hemi-penises and he had ideas for that appreciation. He could fuck both of them at once, potentially …) When he lets the illusion slip away Hayato distracts both of them - he and Takeshi - by capturing the swollen, slick head of his Rain’s cock in his mouth. Even just that makes Hayato’s mouth bulge prettily; his Storm had to be on the edge of dislocating his jaw, and he could see the drool - or possibly pre-cum - dripping from the corner of his mouth. It’s pretty.

“So good for me, Hayato. Can you take a little more? Let me see your lips, so pretty and red stretched round Takeshi’s fat shaft. I’m really looking forward to stroking your throat to help you swallow his cock; it’s going to make your throat bulge and I’m going to be so tempted to pull that plug out of your pretty hole and push in so we can make sure you’re as full as you’re meant to be.” Hayato makes a tiny hiccuping sound, and his own hands flash out to catch Takeshi’s; he suspects his Rain was about to grab and fuck, and he wants to draw this out. “Let’s enjoy this moment, Takeshi-kun. You can fuck him like he’s a cocksleeve when I’m sure he can take all of it without choking and/or biting -” the threat of being bitten somewhere so sensitive does the trick and Hayato makes a sound that’s probably supposed to be a thank you as he works his way half-inch by gorgeous half-inch down Takeshi’s cock. He’s going to have to apply lipstick to those pretty lips at some point; bright scarlet red, the colour of Hayato’s Flames, to make a perfect pretty lip print at the base of the cock he’s making him suck. Hayato makes a sound of frustration, likely at the fact that he’s failing at the attempt to get more than a third of Takeshi’s cock in his mouth - which is a perfectly good attempt for a beginner, but Hayato’s always been a perfectionist - and he pets his Storm’s hair. “Even if I have made it harder for you to gag, sweetheart, may I remind you there’s a right angle bend in your throat if you hold yourself like that. And cocks don’t bend that far unless you want them to break -”

“Let me roll onto my side, Hayato-koi, and then if you tilt your head back, you should be able to take it more easily. Though it did take me a lot of training to do what Tsuna’s helped you cheat at; I used to have to sleep wearing training devices -” Hayato whimpers, and Takeshi’s hips buck involuntarily. If his Rain did that to him, he would just go with the movement, letting the thick length of his Rain’s cock burrow into his throat, but Hayato’s still untrained, and he chokes and whines, tears sparkling at the corner of his eyes before he can back off. “- sorry Hayato. I just. Sorry.” Takeshi coaxes Hayato off his cock, rolling them both over onto their sides. “You were doing so well, too. Want to try again?” Hayato nods, probably unsure of his voice, and he grins.

The moss is still soft, despite their rolling around on it, and he thickens it a bit further to make it more comfortable for Hayato, who wriggles into the position entirely voluntarily. “Want some help, Hayato-kun? I can support you with my Flames, in the same way as I restrained you earlier - you’d be doing all the work, I’d just make sure you didn’t get any sorer than you should from swallowing a cock the size of Takeshi’s, sweetheart.” Hayato nods, then nuzzles at the head of Takeshi’s cock, licking at the pre-cum beading there. He sighs, rocking back on his heels and lets his Flames curl in the air, wrapping them around Hayato and Takeshi and feeding off their pleasure; he finds himself sharing the sensations: the shifting plug inside Hayato’s straining hole, the heat of his tongue against his cock, the way that pleasure seemed to be a conscious choice for Takeshi. He lets his hand drop to his cock, playing with it lazily as Hayato experiments with the angles; he has his finger knuckle deep in his urethra when Hayato gets it right. Takeshi’s cock makes his Storm’s throat bulge obscenely, and he works a second finger into his own body in appreciation of how hot it was to watch Hayato choke and splutter and force himself even further down that long length. 

Hayato hums, and Takeshi’s Flames flare, Cloud sinking through his body to spark in his balls, Rain coiling in his cock, and he should warn his Storm, but this promised to be pretty. Hayato sucks hard, lips two-thirds of the way down Takeshi’s shaft, and the Rain Flames uncoil, soothing, numbing, and Hayato goes limp, allowing Takeshi to fully sheathe himself and then the Cloud Flames release as his Rain cums, and he sees the endless pulses as his balls empty themselves. He gives up counting the pulses he can see as Hayato’s belly starts to swell, and Takeshi curls around his Storm, hips twitching spasmodically as he pours more of his fluids down Hayato’s throat.

Takeshi finally withdraws when Hayato is nearly as rounded as the Rain had been - he notes that Takeshi’s deflated slightly, and he assumes his body had reabsorbed some of the fluids - cock soft, and his Storm looks absolutely wrecked, lips flushed and swollen, cum dribbling down his chin and eyes glazed from pleasure and oxygen deprivation; he can just imagine Hayato looking up at him like that from under his desk.

“We need to take a swim in the pond, and then I’ll build a shelter and we should really get some actual sleep before we fuck again. Even if I do want to spend the night with Hayato impaled on my cock -” His Storm whimpers, cock twitching, and he grins, and scoops Hayato up in a princess carry. 

“Pond?”

“I passed one on the way to you. I suspect it’ll be pleasantly sun-warm by now, and if it isn’t I can do something about that.” His Rain’s lips curve, and he shakes his head in amusement as he remembers the affinity for water manipulation Takeshi had been showing off since the Ring Battles. “So how long can you stay underwater, Takeshi?”

“That would be telling.” He snorts, but lets Takeshi play the game; from his answer he could guess, and he was looking forward to the demonstration.

“Did your nii-san make you this insatiable, or did it ‘cum’ naturally?”

“Oh, it’s entirely natural.” Mmmm. He might have to trip Tsuyoshi onto Dino’s cock then, if it came naturally; his own nii-san was always looking for partners capable of keeping up with him. “But training just exaggerated it. He taught me to indulge the need and want, and practice makes things easier.” A minute or two of walking and they arrive at the pond; it’s quite pretty, the waters crystal clear and shimmering in the sunlight. He grins, and if he hadn’t had Hayato, still halfway insensate, in his arms, he’d dive in.

“Mmm. Check the water, Takeshi.” His Rain dips a hand into the water, and hisses in surprise. “It’s warm, isn’t it?” 

“How did you know? It doesn’t smell sulphurous …” 

“Suspected. And I read Sho-chan’s reports on what he’s working on. This reminded me of one of his palate-cleanser experiments. Everything’s perfect because it’s meant to be, including ready and easy access even to our tertiaries, and nothing hurting for very long. It’s supposed to be a new year’s gift, I think; a safe vacation spot. But it wasn’t supposed to be being tested yet.” Hayato wriggles in his arms, sleepiness thick in his Flames. “Get in the water, and let me hand you Hayato. I need -” Takeshi barks a little laugh.

“Glad that’s not your kink.” He shakes his head, amused; that’s not what he meant. Given the nature of the bubble they were in and his own Flames, he doesn’t need to use the ‘bathroom’; not that he has a kink for any of the body’s waste products. But what he needs right now is to swim and use the physical exertion to reset his brain; without it, he’d be in desperate need of another orgasm in about ten minutes. It was one of the modifications that he either adored or wanted to kill Dino for depending on when the mental switch got flipped.

He dives into the pond, the water dividing him around him, warm enough to be comfortable but nowhere near blood temperature. There’s a squeak and several hisses behind him, but he shoves the images that they invoke back into their box in favour of swimming a handful of lengths of the crystal clear, oversized pond. When he surfaces, Takeshi’s out of sight and he giggles and concentrates on warming the water further with his Flames; he wants them relaxed and comfortable so they don’t think to demand he pop the bubble they’re in and he can have cuddle-partners for a proper nap.

Takeshi surfaces just as Hayato goes completely limp, and he laughs out loud at the smug expression on his Rain. “I should build that shelter then if you’ve done the easy bit, Takeshi-kun.”

“Getting Hayato to stop thinking isn’t the easy job, Tsuna.” Takeshi sticks his tongue out. “He was about to suggest that you could get us home when I rimmed him.”

“Mmmm. Then I should build that shelter, and you should make sure he stays put.” Takeshi throws his head back and laughs. “I’m sure your cock will be a very effective tool for that. And you’ve got conscious control of it, haven’t you?” His Rain looks sheepish and bouncy at the same time. “Don’t wake him up, ’Keshi-koi. Be gentle -”

Hayato makes a tiny noise, curling into Takeshi’s form, and he watches with hungry eyes as his Rain’s cock hardens slowly, and it’s eased inside Hayato’s gaping hole easily. It swallows it effortlessly, and given Hayato came to them a virgin he should feel guilty about just how thoroughly they’d used and broken him to cock, but all he wanted to do was see if he could get his cock inside Hayato too once they’d had a nap. And not in his mouth; that would be too easy. Ass or cock; both would be fun. Not that his own twitches given how hard he’d hit the off button. Takeshi presses a hand to Hayato’s abdomen, palpating it gently, and then the whole of his cock is inside their exhausted third. 

Summoning up a shelter is easy enough; it doesn’t need to do more than provide the illusion of safety, and retain extra heat; it’s more to block out the light enough to let them sleep. He fills the entire inside of it with more of the plush, resilient moss that had carpeted the meadow, multiplying it until it was pleasantly sproingy. “Oi, Tsuna, some help if you want Hayato to actually stay asleep, please?” He snorts, and wraps Takeshi in his Flames, holding Hayato perfectly in place on his Rain’s cock; he takes the opportunity to coax Hayato’s Sun Flames to heal him and tighten him up around Takeshi’s cock. It makes Takeshi whine, but he raises an eyebrow. “Can I at least fuck him awake later?”

“Of course. We don’t have any coffee, and if we’re lucky it’ll act as a substitute -” Takeshi shivers, probably remembering the last rampage that Reborn and Hayato had gone on when denied their coffee. “- now go lay down and appreciate the warm cuddly Hayato, and I’ll join you when I’ve double-checked that this is the bubble I think it is. I want to be sure before Hayato wakes up again, so I don’t feel guilty about distracting him.”

“Blankets?” 

“I’ll make some when I come back.” Takeshi pouts at him as he settles into the nest of moss, Hayato draped over his chest, the water gone between one step and another, his Rain showing off his mastery of his element.

“Then don’t take long, or I might wake Hayato up.” Takeshi’s teasing him, he’s fairly sure, but he takes to the air, Flames coming easily, and with his Mist so responsive, he borrows Byakuran’s wings to conserve his Sky just in case; checking for the tell-tales of one of the bubbles is easy enough; the horizon had the odd shimmer Sho-chan had left in to reassure the occupants. Reassured, he lands, folds the wings, but doesn’t dispel them, and crawls into the shelter, pulling a number of blankets from thin air and settling them over Takeshi and Hayato, before flopping next to them, and hiding them beneath his wing. It’s easy to sleep with his intuition so quiet, and the warm scent of his Rain and Storm in his nose.

So he does.


End file.
